Late
by kougaluv
Summary: Mpreg! Kakashi's going to be late for someone's special preformance! And iruka's gonna be mad! kakashixiruka, narutoxsasuke, gaaraxneji...and more in later squels!


**Enjoy my pretties!! Mpreg Iruka/Kakashi and other couples!! I really think I should change my name to Mpreg lady…. BUT NO I SHALL REMAIN KOUGA-LUV BECAUSE I LOVE KOUGA!! HAHAHAH!!**

* * *

Late. Hatake Kakashi was late. Well he was always late for everything for his training, his teaching, even his dates with Iruka, but this time was different he made a promise and he was going to keep it. He promised he would be there for her and he would always do that for this child.

The mission that caused him to leave her was easy he had been hired to assonate a gang leader that was terrorizing a village by the mountaintops.

'Late! Late! Late!' thought Kakashi running through the woods.

He grabbed the locket around his neck that was flowing through the wind.

He opened it up and smiled. Gods he loved that child he probably even loved her just as much or maybe even more then Iruka.

Smiling Kakashi remembered the first day she was brought into his life...

_5 years ago_

He was in the hospital waiting room with Naruto and sasuke who had their one-month-old daughter and their two sons with them her name was Yumi and his was Kouji and Kouichi. She had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Kouji and Kouichi had black hair like Sasukes and dark black eyes. They were over joyed when they found out naruto was pregnant with triplets because of the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him. Something they said to him about since the fox is a girl and giving naruto a gift. Anyways they both held an image to up hold as parents now. Sasuke the proud father and Naruto the ambitious mother, dear Kami he hoped naruto would never find out what he just said.

Sakura wasn't at the hospital she was on a mission. The young girl had become a medicine medic and was now one of the top medic ninjas ever to walk the konhona streets. Her parents were so proud. No one expected her to continue the training to get were she is today but she came over all the odds and did it.

The hospital was silent except for the inter COM calling for doctors. Kakashi paced around in a circle walking around Sasuke and Narutos chairs. He was unaware though that they were getting annoyed.

"Would you just sit down he is going to be alright. Naruto was fine during his c-section." sasuke said will bounce Kouji on his leg annoyed.

Kakashi stopped pacing and sat down on the chair opposite to sasuke. He put his hands in his face and mumbled.

"What if he's not what if the operation goes wrong or something worse." He stated to no one but himself.

Naruto and sasuke sighed. They knew Kakashi would always worry about his dolphin.

Kakashi picked up his icha icha paradise Book and tried to get his mind on perverted things but it just didn't work. His mind kept racing to Iruka and the operation.

Just then a doctor came out of the operating room with a pleased look on his face. Kakashi jumped up from his chair and ran to the surgeon, he asked how was his dolphin doing.

The doctor smiled and said

"There both just fine you can go in to see them now but only the family members please."

Kakashi walked in and left naruto and sasuke in the waiting room screaming at the doctor about seeing Iruka sensei. Kakashi smiled 'I guess since Irukas not his biological father he can't come in.'

The room he just walked in had light sapphire walls with a stork painted on it, a window that let in the sun light from out side with a great view of the village, and some left over equipment from the c-section that was in the corner of the room. But his main concern was the person on the bed. Iruka was in a hospital yukata looking tired and sweaty. Kakashi sat down on a chair and kissed his dolphin and embraced him in his strong arms.

When Kakashi let go Iruka took his hand in his looked him in the eyes and said

"I want you to meet somebody"

He pulled back a part of the blanket covering the infant and it gurgled.

Kakashi smiled with joy.

"Hatake Kakashi meet you daughter Rin Sachi Hatake"

Kakashi looked at Iruka perplexed.

"I thought you didn't want that name for the baby?"

"You liked the name so I surprised you. Especially since it was a good friend of yours."

'Rin Sachi Hatake' he smiled brightly.

Kakashi stared at his sleeping daughter. She had a little fluff of brown hair and no doubt had chocolate covered eyes just like Irukas. Kakashi's face went stiff and he looked at Irukas eyes.

"How was the c-section? Are you alright?"

Iruka smiled and kissed his scarecrows cheek.

"I'm fine the operation left a scar and I cant move for a while so at night when your not on a mission you will have to get her when she's awake."

Kakashi chuckled and Iruka passed Rin to her waiting father. Kakashi stared at the chibi with loving eyes that he only shows to Iruka. Nothing could ruin the moment... except for Narutos screaming for Iruka.

A nurse came in and looked at the new parents giving them a tender smile.

"I'm sorry but we can't hold back your student anymore. He just knocked out the doctor." she said in a grave tone.

Iruka smiled and nodded tiredly for her to bring them in.

Kakashi held the baby close to his chest and looked down to see that she opened her eyes.

"Hello there aren't you good-looking." he said while grabbing her waving finger. She gurgled at him and it was love at first sight. Then unfortunately the door burst open with a certain fox tailed demon.

Naruto ran in and would of jumped on Iruka if it wasn't for sasuke holding him back saying something about how tired Iruka is. Yumi was giggling from all the noise her parents were making, Kouji was sucking on a bottle and Kouichi was nodding off. They asked the nurse to take a picture of them all together then just the parents and the chibi.

It was a moment to remember.

_Back to the present at the preschool for young ninjas in konhona._

The place was full of parents and relatives. The to go to school now since they had the very lovely Miss Lacus Clyne for there teacher.

She had dark pink hair and wore a colorless dress with the trim lavender. She moved here when she retired from her singing career she loved children and so with the money from her old singing career she stared this preschool.

Everyone was in the gym getting ready for the performance the children were putting on which was about to start any minute.

This made Iruka edgy his daughters first time on the stage. He hoped she would do all right. He was standing by the door to the gymnasium waiting for Kakashi. The show was about to start any minute and he promised he would be here for her.

"Good after noon Mr.Hatake"

Iruka turned around to see miss Clyne they're smiling.

"Please miss Clyne you can call me Iruka"

He smiled at her and she smiled back

"Alright as long as you call me lacus. Giggle. Well if you excuse me I need to shut the door, the presentation is to start in a moment."

She went to shut the big doors when Iruka got in her way trying to stall for time. He knew if lacus shut the door then Kakashi couldn't get in with it locked and he couldn't pop in during the show because Rin would immediately know he was late. She would get really upset that her dad broke his promise.

"So miss... opps sorry lacus. What's the performance going to be about?"

Lacus looked at him in confusion for a moment then snapped out of it.

"Oh well I had the children do research on there family background and they were going to give a presentation about it. I got them to wear their family sign on their clothes or whatever they were comfortable with. Its all about there family tonight."

Iruka nodded politely to lacus as she continued.

"It'll be very entertaining with culture, music, and family background. Oh what fun."

'So that's why Rin was asking about are family.' thought Iruka clearly deep in thought and was knocked out when he heard a door shutting.

He turned swiftly to see lacus lock the door and walk back to the stage. However Iruka heard a stranger behind him and the strangers hands wrapped around his waist pulling him toward the nice smelling man.

"So what's your excuse now? You were almost late." Iruka smiled leaning into the embrace.

Kakashi kissed Irukas neck.

"I couldn't come to this thing smelly so I took a shower. Hey where is your head band?"

"Rin took it she wanted it for her costume."

"Oh... so what's this little show about?"

Before Iruka could answer his question the lights dimmed and the curtain opened.

"I guess you'll find out."

Iruka pulled Kakashi down to sit on the metal chairs that were lined in front of the stage. Miss Lacus Clyne went onto the stage and she silenced everyone.

"Thank you all for coming the children and I have been looking forward to this all year. This is the chance to tell you who they are and share with you what they have learned at home. Now with that said lets bring out are opening entertainers Yumi, Kouichi and Kouji Uchiha."

Three triplets walked out into the middle of the stage. Kakashi looked over to see naruto and Sasuke clapping the loudest out of the crowd of people.

Yumi had straight blonde hair down to her butt with cerulean eyes just like her dad naruto. She wore a lavender skirt with a striped t-shirt and a violet vest.

Kouichi and Kouji looked exactly the same. The only way you could tell them apart is from their hair and personality. They both had black eyes and dark hair exactly like Sasukes features. Though Kouichi had shorter locks then Kouji it went to his ears and was out of control like Narutos. Kouji was a different story he had straight hair down to his elbows in a ponytail. The boys were both wearing jeans with sneakers but each with different colored shirts. Kouichi's was green and Kouji's was black with an evil smiley face on it.

The children looked at the crowd anxiously. Yumi was the first to start.

"My name is Yumi Uchiha and these are my brothers Kouichi and Kouji. We come from the Uchiha clan and we have two daddies." she said holding up two fingers as she continued.

"Because we have uchiha blood in use we can use the sharrigan and my other daddy can use the clone jutsu. But can make millions of clones. We've learned that we can do anything if we put are minds together so were here to show you what we have learned!" she laughed anxiously moving her brothers into position and they counted to three.

Then they yelled "shadow clone jutsu!" It all seemed to be going well until Kouichi's clone came out all wrong. (It looked like Narutos in the first episode). Kouichi didn't know what to do. He stared at the crowd until Kouji secretly made another one for him and with a puff of smoke Kouichi's old clone of him was gone and a new one appeared. With the distraction gone there clones moved to the back of the wall while the children took out there kunai. Kouichi spoke shyly

"Um… were going…um…" there was a chuckle in the crowd. Kouji saw that his twin was in trouble so he picked up in aloud but understandable voice were Kouichi left off. "What were going to do is line are clones along one another against the back board. Our objective is to aim as close as possible to our clones bodies without hitting them."

The children walked back to the side of the stage and started shooting. The children were aiming so close to the clones but they were right on. The outline was almost finished until Kouichi threw his last kunai to close to the clone and it popped leaving a Kouichi outline that was very messy. The other two finished two throws after there brother their outline was perfect. The parent's clapped and the kids bowed until then ran off the stage.

Miss Clyne walked out to the stage again.

"Thank you those children have worked hard to be able to do that especially at their age. Next up is sayu taboshi who is going to show us what he has learned."

So it went on. Child after child but still no Rin Hatake. Kakashi looked over to Irukas worried expression. He grabbed Irukas squeezed it gently and said, "She'll be fine."

At last it was down to the last child.

"Ladies and gentlemen last but certainly not least Rin Hatake."

A little girl walked out to the middle of the stage she had chocolate covered eyes and dark brown hair with a little pigtail on the side. She wore a yanata with bubbles on it and Irukas head band around her head.

She smiled and said,

"My name is Rin and I'm Gonna show you my summoning jutsu."

She made movement with her hands and she screamed

"Summoning jutsu!"

She held out her hands and with a big poof sound there was smoke everywhere. When the smoke disappeared Rin was holding a dog in a ninja outfit. She smiled and said,

"This is my dog pakkun. Say hi pakkun."

The dog just gave the crowd a board look.

"Yo" he said and then disappeared in a poof.

Rin bowed and walked off the stage while everyone was clapping. Miss Clyne walked out onto the stage to address the parents

"Thank you everyone for coming to see this presentation. Please enjoy the food and let the children show you around."

The curtain closed and Iruka, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto went to look for their children. The triplets and Rin were sitting on the stairs laughing except for Kouichi. Kakashi caught Rins eye and she ran at him yelling,

"Daddy you came back!" she threw her little arms around kakashi's neck.

Kakashi bear hugged her for a while then put her down with a smile.

"Of course I came back I wouldn't have missed your show for the world. Which reminds me I got you something for working so hard."

He made movements with his hands and with a poof a big stuffed two headed dragon came out of nowhere. The lizard had sunburnt scales and a lavender colored mane. Rin hugged the stuffed animal that was taller then her and her dads. Rin, Yumi, and Kouji started to climb the great stuffed animal but Kouichi remained on the stairs. Naruto looked over to sasuke sadly but sasuke just nodded and walked over to Kouichi.

Sasuke sat down and said, "Okay Kouichi talk. What's wrong?"

Kouichi kept his eyes on his shoes. Sasuke sighed "look son I cant help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Kouichi looked up at his father with tears in his eyes. "I suck at being a ninja."

Sasuke was shocked for a moment but smiled and pulled his son into a hug.

"Hey why do you say that?" his son buried his head into his chest.

"I can't even make one stupid clone jutsu!" Sasuke stroked his son's head

"Hey its okay your just five you and your siblings shouldn't even be doing jutsu's or throwing kunais properly right now."

Kouichi stuck his head up to look at his father.

\

"But Yumi and Kouji are really good at jutsu's and throwing kunai. Their probly going to graduate to be Genin and I'm going to be left behind!"

He sniffled. Sasuke smiled and made his son look up into his face.

"Hey is that what your worried about. Your brother and sister leaving you?"

Kouichi rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Your siblings are never going to leave you. Why would you think that?"

"In the Genin exams you need to know how to do a shadow clone jutsu. I cant do one there gonna leave to go on a team and leave me behind." Sasuke kissed his sons head.

"Hey the Genin exams are along time away for you and if you are scarred about being alone. Well get mommy to help you with the clone jutsu. He was just like you yah know he couldn't do a single clone."

Kouichi looked up at his dad.

"Really mommy wasn't good either."

"Yup and he learned to do it. So you want to go and play with the other kids?"

Kouichi nodded gave his dad a kiss and ran to jump on the big dragon. Yumi looked at Kouichi and gave him a hug. "Kouichi you were great on the stage!" Kouichi hugged her back and Kouji jumped off the dragon's head and onto his siblings.

"GOT YOU!"

Kouji laughed helping his brother and sister up. Kouichi chuckle and started to climb the lizard. Naruto saw his little boy happy again and smiled. Sasuke embraced his husband from behind.

"So did you make Kouichi all better!" said Kakashi who was right beside them with Iruka in his arms watching the children play. Sasuke just nodded and continued to watch the children. Iruka saw Rin walk up to him with his headband.

"Thanks for letting me use your head band dad."

She handed Iruka his headband and he tied it around his head. Rin smiled as the other children came off the dragon.

"Daddy dad guess what?" Kakashi smiled through his mask

"What baby girl?"

Rin smiled at her nickname "I've named the lizard!" Kakashi picked her up and snapped his fingers. In a poof the lizard disappeared and the children groan. The parents laughed at their children's suffering.

"What you name it Rin?" said naruto holding Yumi in his arms.

"Love for the right head and lucky for the second!" she said as they walked out of the preschool.

They walked downtown to the Raman shop laughing at naruto when he screamed for ramen.

"Last one to the shop is a rotten egg!" yelled naruto pushing his children down.

"Hey mommy no fair you pushed us down!" yelled Yumi while running after him with the other children right behind her. Naruto looked back but kept running.

"Come get me!"

Irukas eyes widened in the direction naruto was heading

"NARUTO WATCH OUT!"

He turned around to notice he was going to hit a little girl. He was about to impact when a wall of sand came up in front of the girl and knocked naruto down. Everyone ran to Narutos side while the wall of sand disappeared back into the ground. Kouji was the first to speak "mom are you okay you go hit hard." Naruto got up and rubbed his head. "Ow what hit me?" Iruka sighed with relief and relied "sand" everyone thought out loud at the same time "sand?"

"Serves you right naruto! Almost running into me!" everyone looked towards the little girl which naruto almost hit.

She had rose-pink locks and a pallid skin tone with dim sea green eyes. She was tiny only up to around three foot four. She wore a plain white t-shirt with navy shorts and a lavender cap and blue sandals. The tiny girl put her hands on her hips with a humph. "Trying to run over my daughter now naruto." The group turned to the left to find Gaara and Neji holding a five-month-old infant.

"Papa Gaara papa Neji!" the little girl jumped into Neji's chest for a hug, which she received. Kakashi smiled

"so parenting is doing the Kazekage and the Hyuga clan good I see." Kakashi and the gang walked up towards Gaara and Neji.

"So Neji this must be your new son Kyo. He's a cute little thing." Said naruto staring at the baby that had Neji's eyes and Gaara red hair plus his skin tone. Naruto looked back at sasuke giving him the look that says,

"Can I have another one" and sasuke just gave him the eyes that said "you cant even handle these little terrors how are you gonna handle another one!"

"Daddy me and the triplets are hungry." Said Rin pulling at Irukas hand. Iruka smiled and gave her some money. Rin walked over to the little girl holding onto Gaara's leg.

"Nyu do you want to get some Raman with us?" the little girl smiled at the remembrance of her name she looked up to her papa Gaara. He nodded and the children ran into the shop.

"So what's the Kazekage doing in kohona? On business? Visit? Were are you staying?" asked Kakashi holding onto Irukas hand.

"Were here for the Hokages wedding and we were going to stay at the house the Hokage gave us but its not ready yet so were staying at Hinata's." answered Neji bouncing Kyo in his arms. The chibi wanted to be put down and since he wasn't getting his way he whined. Kyo whining stopped when everyone heard a yell come for the Raman shop.

The parents ran into the show to see Nyu almost strangling a full-grown man.

"Nyu GET LET GO OF HIM!" roared Gaara making Nyu look up towards her papa and back away from the man.

"Papa Gaara he tried to hit us!" the adults looked up to the Raman shopkeeper and he nodded.

"Saw the whole thing guys he came in here drunk and started to talk trash to the kids calling them demon children. Tried to kick him out but started over to Rin." Kakashi looked over to Rin who had her Raman in her lap sipping quietly.

"Lucky for the triplets team work here or Rin would of had a black eye. The triplets knocked him over and then red there got on top of the man trying to hit his charka points I think it was poorly done though."

"The names Nyu!" she said looking at the shopkeeper.

The drunken man got up wobbling and holding his alcoholic drink to his mouth taking a sip. The adults took a good look at this guy. Not much to look at just 6 feet tall mid forties. Auburn hair, dark eyes, pale skin tone and from the land of bears as it pointed out on his headband.

The only nation that forbids gay marriage, male pregnancy's, and is the only state to kill anyone homosexual. The bear country doesn't usually let their ninjas go into countries that let the homosexual thing pass in law but there is the rare occasion that you see one of there ninjas come into the leaf village.

Anyways the man started to mumble something about blood and death of Nyu starting to head towards her. Nyu held her ground and the man moved to hit her but was stopped by Neji.

"Whaaattt yaaa wannnnt…" the man said slurring his words. Neji stared at the man with pity

"I think you should leave your becoming a nuisance."

The man just stared at him and tried to hit him but was hit by Neji's leg in the gut. Then anbu surrounded him and took him away as he gasped for breath. Neji flicked his hair out of his face while Nyu and the children laughed at the man being dragged away. The rest of the evening went fine until everyone went their separate ways since it was past the kid's bedtime.

Rin had fallen asleep on the way back to Irukas and kakashi's house on kakashi's shoulder. Iruka went into the kitchen as Kakashi put Rin in her bed. By the time Kakashi was done putting Rin in her bed Iruka had already made his way into their bed. Kakashi looked at Irukas face when he got into bed. Iruka was deep in thought of something so Kakashi did what came natural to him. Annoy the hell out of Iruka until he told him what's wrong. So Kakashi flicked Irukas nose which he new he didn't like.

"Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Liar!"

"Fine…."

"You gonna tell me?"

Irukas face got serious as he looked at Kakashi.

"What that man said to Rin. Calling her a demon child its just I hope she doesn't think she is one."

Kakashi let out a loud laugh that startled Iruka.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi wiped away a tear away from his eye.

"Its just Rin was right you do worry to much!"

"What?" Iruka said with a confused look.

"Well when you went into the kitchen and I went to put Rin to bed she woke up. She said to tell you not to worry so much because that guy didn't know what he was talking about. And then she said you're a worry wart or something along that."

Iruka stared blankly at Kakashi then narrowed his eyes and turned his body away from him and tried to go to bed. Kakashi frowned and moved over to Iruka.

"Awe come on you said if I came home on time for once you would give me something special…"

Iruka turned around and smirked.

"I did promise that didn't I?"

Kakashi nodded violently "yes yes you did!"

Iruka know smiled think about how long he could keep this going.

"Now what could I give you that's special…." Iruka looked like he was thinking hard.

"I could give you a kiss…"

"But…"

"But you were on time for the first time in your life."

Kakashi nodded in an anime puppy form his eyes watering. Iruka saw he was desperate and laughed.

"You decide what you want." That was all Kakashi need and he jumped on Iruka. Lets just say they had a very fun night and things got interesting.

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked!! Please review!!


End file.
